kingdom of hearts
by Cela Fille
Summary: AU: "she doesn't care what anyone thinks, because she'd always be the nina callas- the one all the boys chased, the one that girls sneered at when her back was turned, the one that left a train of broken hearts behind her when she left a room" ::oneshot::


there are barely any nina-centric fics in this fandom. so here it is =)

* * *

-**x**-

**kingdom of hearts**

-**x**-

She lifts the cigarette to her crimson-tinted lips, exhaling a puff of charcoal smoke as she takes a drag, her heavily lidded eyes closed in a sort of fucked up, content way that only she could pull off. A tiny, tiny sequined dress that would make a stripper blush, fishnets, knee-high calfskin boots- she doesn't care what anyone thinks, because she'd always be _the _Nina Callas- the one that boys couldn't stop chasing, the one that girls bitched about when her back was turned, the one that left a train of broken hearts behind her when she left a room. The fiery-orange stub crumbles and falls to the concrete ground and she crushes it with the heel of her Manolo, oblivious to the lecherous leers of the men who pass by the alley.

Her fingers, bony and jewel-covered, slip into the packet for a new one, but, finding nothing, she discards it and saunters away. She wishes that it was tattooed across her face, a warning label so that Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington and all those other idiots would just _give up already. _

_warning: nina callas is idle but deadly._

_warning: nina callas is highly addictive.  
_

_warning: nina callas seriously harms you and others around you._

-**x**-

Derrick's kisses are sloppy and fast, his inexperienced hands unclasping her bra and fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, mumbling a jumble of curses as she digs her talon-sharp nails into his forearm.

Cam's kisses are gentle and slow, his fingers entwining with her own, whispering sweet nothings into her raven-colored tresses with nothing less than pure adoration.

They both want her and she wants them both, so she continues to play them, because in her chess set, she owns all the queens.

-**x**-

Dylan shoots her a jealous glare as she tightens her grip on her boyfriend, jade eyes boring hatefully against the back of her glossy head while Cam Fisher stares after her wistfully.

"Come _awn_, Cameron," Dylan sticks her freckled, ski-slope nose into the air and tugs him down the hall, while Derrick and Kemp let out wolf-whistles and stare appreciatively at Nina's destroyed, barely-there Rock&Republic miniskirt that hangs low on her hips, and the slice of toasted almond midriff that peeks out from under the cardinal-red flannel shirt.

"_Whore_," Nikki Dalton says in a barely-concealed whisper that carries across the hall and Massie Block and Olivia Ryan nod in agreement, flipping their chemically-straightened hair and slamming their lockers shut.

She closes her frozen chocolate eyes for a moment before opening them and moves languidly down the hallway, half-smirk in place, swaying to the unknown tune that plays in her head.

Sticks and stone, love.

-**x**-

She's an enigma that no one can figure out. Just the way she likes it.

Because she's seen how people who wear their hearts on their sleeve- namely Alicia- get their heart broken because boys don't care or love you the way you love them and they'll screw around with you until you're left a fucked up mess.

She swears to herself that she'll never fall in love.

Dylan snidely wonders aloud to her cronies as to whether Nina even has a heart at all.

She does, but it's hidden under the haze of smoke and lies and deceit. Just the way she likes it.

-**x**-

She's not scared of ending up alone.

In fact, she knows she'll be alone because, for all her lethal beauty and mysterious charm, she'll never let anyone get close enough for her to love her the way she wants them to.

Derrick Harrington is the closest thing she has to love.

They're meant for each other because he's just like her- he'll never bring up the idea of a relationship, he'll never say that he cares, he'll never be anything more than a casual fuck in the back of his parent's closet.

Until one day he slips and mumbles those three words that cause her to pull away, panicked.

"What did you just say?" she demands and he stares at the floor, the ceiling- anywhere but into her eyes.

That's when she knows she's in too deep.

-**x**-

Her heart of ice is genetic.

She's witnessed her mother walk in on her husband and secretary from the office messing around on the living room couch and simply float by, unfazed. She's heard her mother leave the house at ungodly hours of the night, the door clicking quietly behind her. She's seen the way Leticia strings along boys like bead on a chain and the way she mercilessly leaves them after she says that they're the one, that she'll always love them. She's watched Claire Lyons storm out of Josh's room, baby blue eyes threatening to fill with tears when she sees that he's yet again cheated on her with some nameless girl. But Nina's the worst because she destroys relationships that had been set in stone long before she had arrived.

She hopes Alicia doesn't end up like the rest of them.

Because little Alicia, with her huge doe-eyes and pure heart, twirls around the house singing _someday my prince will come _and _the dreams that you wish will come true, _dressed head to toe in her sparkly Disney Cinderella costume, and breathes in fairy tales of handsome princes, true love, and happy endings.

She clutches onto the hope that the world is capable of love, and Nina doesn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

-**x**-

Derrick catches her and Cam in a moment of heated passion and simply stares, face devoid of emotion. She slowly untangles herself from the position and raises an eyebrow as if to say, _what do you expect from me? _She tugs her panties back into place and slips back into that slinky little black dress and leaves the room, stilettos resounding like gunshots against the floor.

"So I guess we're over then, huh?" Derrick shouts after her and she doesn't bother to turn around.

They both know the answer.

-**x**-

She's addicted to drugs, alcohol and pounding music because it's her escape.

She feels a strange sense of freedom as her mind barely functions in a drunken haze, a feeling where she can do anything, numb to any emotion that tries to tag along.

Cameron Fisher is like a breath of fresh air.

Because when they're together, everything is thrust into a sharp focus where she becomes more aware, more in control, more alive- rather than sinking into that wasted oblivion she's learned to call home.

But he loves her. She's his princess, his angel, his sweetheart, and he plays with the ends of her jet-black curls and vows that he'll never let her go.

So she lets him find her and Derrick connected by the lips, rolling around in his bedroom. The bouquet of pale pink roses he was holding falls to the ground, and he turns on his heel and walks away.

She takes the roses and puts them in a vase on her window sill. The delicate petals wilt and bruises bloom against their once vibrant color.

-**x**-

It's a cycle.

Both boys swear not to love her, not to treat her like anything more than a fling, but it's inevitable.

They slowly fall out of lust and into love, and she leaves them broken and alone to pick up the pieces.

-**x**-

It's common knowledge that Nina Callas is incapable of love.

But behind those cool eyes and sarcastic smile, there's a heart that loves- loves so much that there's no way her lithe form can contain it- but she pushes it farther and farther back until even she's convinced it's gone.

No one seems to realize that, in breaking others' hearts, her own heart of ice feels like it's being shattered.

But when the pain subsides and the haze sets in, all she can feel is nothing.

* * *

a cam/nina/derrick triangle- say hello to a new crack! pairing :) review?


End file.
